castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Feats of Strength
Test your worth against the Generals of C.A.! Feats of Strength is an event under the Castle Age Festival where players pit their various stats against the generals, monsters, quest areas and missions of Castle Age. There are 6 Feats available, each corresponding to a stat found in the Keep page: Attack, Defense, Energy, Stamina, Health and Army Size. Depending on the amount of points players have allocated in a stat, they can succeed or fail in the challenges. If they have more points allocated than the game requires, they will succeed in the challenge and move up to the next one. If they have less points allocated, they will fail. The higher the rank, the higher the required points needed to pass the challenge. Successfully passing in a challenge will reward players with permanent stat point(s) increase based on the Feat they have taken, with the Army Feat awarding skill point(s) that can be used by the player at his/her discretion and 5 Favor Points in the last rank. Only one challenge attempt can be made every 12 hours. There are a total of 8 Challenges per Feat. =DISCLAIMER= The actual values required to pass the feats are still under investigation. If you do not want to waste your cooldown on a possible failure, it's best to attempt the feats with a whole lot more raw stats that listed. Although we would appreciate a failure report in an attempt to narrowing down the cutoff point. Attack Feat Attack Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your attack power against the greatest Defenders in the Land! Prove yourself worthy and show that you have the power to defy the Gods themselves. Defense Feat Defense Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your attack power against the greatest Attackers in the Land! Prove yourself worthy and show that you have the power to defy the Gods themselves. Energy Feat Energy Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your energy against various perilous journeys! Prove yourself worthy and rank yourself amongst the greatest explorers this age has ever known. Stamina Feat Stamina Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your stamina to see if you can stand against the Beasts of Legend! Prove yourself worthy and all beasts in this world will tremble at your name. Health Feat Health Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your health against those that would do you harm! Prove yourself worthy and show everyone that your resilience is unmatched and forged of steel. Army Feat Army Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test the might of your army! Prove yourself worthy and the path to power and riches are yours for the taking! Notes * All stats only take into consideration the base that you have. Generals, equipment, attacking/defending formula does not influence the amount the game counts. * Army feats counts your total army, not only the ones that you bring with you in invasions. * Please use the table on the talk page to record your feat. Especially if your data does not fit into the assumed requirements above. ** But please remember that you have to wait for the blue swirly to end and not click again if it takes too long to load. Check also if you have received the fail message but advanced in rank anyways. * Festival of the gods is here to stay. This info is from a post by Kori (dev/tester) in the forums. Category:Festival